Seducing Akihisa
by Susceptibleproductions
Summary: Minami and Mizuki are competing for Akihisa. Aki himself is clueless. Kouta is being secretive. Hideyoshi is naturally cute (and male). And Yuuji is keeping track of the score. Oh and there's also the boxes
1. Chapter 1: rules and boxes

Seducing Akihisa

Chapter 1: Rules and Boxes

The scene occurring right now involved 4 high schoolers, an empty janitors closet, a chalkboard and the smell of a competition waiting to begin. Oh, there was also some boxes.

"Okay everyone take a seat, we are about to begin."  
"Take a seat where? There's no chairs, just empty boxes."  
" There's boxes"  
" Yeah and no chairs"  
" But there are some boxes"  
" Yes there's boxes but no chairs"  
" ... Just sit on the boxes"

Yuuji looked at the three F- classmates. Minami Shimda and Mizuki Himeji both who had a determined look in their eyes. And Kouta Tsuchiya, who stared back at him. Giving himself a nod, Yuuji pulled the sheet that was covering the chalkboard.

"Okay, now let's begin. We are here to discuss the Who can seduce Akihisa competition."  
Clapping (Mostly from Kouta. The two girls were in between casting nervous glance and trying to intimidate the other.)

"The competitors will go through 5 rounds, best 3-5 wins. The winner will get all rights to Akihisa. Yes, this situation has come to a point that Akihisa is now an object. A rather stupid object, but still the main prize. With this comes things like spending alone time, sharing/ making food for him, dates, ect. without any interfering from the loser. The loser will have to back off Akihisa entirely. Now the rules are simple. NO dirty play, sabotaging, beating Akihisa into liking you that means you _Minami_ you can't just beat Akihisa into submittion. No bribing, and no interfering when it's not your turn. For obvious reason there are no weapons of any kind aloud. But if it comes down to it I might _consider_ it. Any competitor who violates these rules will be disqualified. May the competitors please stand up."

The girls stood looking as if they were about to go into battle. Which in a way they were, but still very serious.

Yuuji turned to face Minami. "Do you accept the rule of this competition?"

"I, Minami Shimada accept the rules of this competition and am fully aware of the consequences that will follow if I choose to break them."

Yuuji nodded at her before directing the same question to Mizuki.

"Do you accept the rules for the competition?"

"I, Mizuki Himeji has acknowledge the rules and am prepared to face my actions if I fail not to break them."

"We will keep track on this chart and Kouta and I will supervise you two" Yuuji finished,gesturing to the chalk board, which had both girls' names on it.

"Any questions?"  
"Yeah about the chairs.."

Smack!

"Come on round 1 is about to begin"

* * *

Yuuji didn't know why exactly he was doing this. All he knew is that there were two girls who had a crush on Akihisa and were probably going to end up fighting to death at some point. Or killing innocent people on the sidelines. For example him. If he had to eat Mizuki's cooking one more time he was going to permanently staple his mouth shut. Lately Hideyoshi and Kouta haven't been around when the deathly cooking was brought. So it had been just him and Akihisa. It didn't help that Mizuki was making more then enough for Akihisa to 'share'.

There was really only two possible scenarios for the competition to end with. Either Mizuki won and it would seem completely inappropriate for her to cook for anyone other than her 'boyfriend'. Or She lost and wouldn't have a reason to cook for anyone other than herself. In anyway it was a 'win' 'win' for him.

Okay, so maybe he knew _exactly_ why he was doing it

Minami was determined.

This could be her last chance to get Akihisa. And while she knew that Aki wasn't an object to be owned (even though he had the brains to qualify as one.) in a competition like this it didn't even matter.

She was going up against Mizuki. The girl had both looks and smarts. (Sure the girl couldn't cook anything without some how creating poison along as well, but that's why cooking lessons existed.)

Even though Minami knew that she was going to have to try 100%, she wasn't going down without a fight!

* * *

Mizuki was scared.

Even if she did win there was no telling that Akihisa would want her. Winning just meant that Miami wasn't going to be trying to get Akihisa's affection. That didn't mean that he would want her.

What if he wanted Minami and she was just getting in their way?

Either way Mizuki was not going to give up. If she has to give up on Akihisa, she was going to do it knowing that she at least tried.

Kouta didn't really care who won. He was just here to observe.

If anybody had been paying attention to the ninja pervert. They would have noticed he had become less perverted. Staring less at girls. Taking less, if any pictures. Not to mention that his nose hadn't bled in months. That's because something had changed.

* * *

Kouta had a crush.

The problem was that, Kouta had spent most of his time taking panty shots he didn't know what to do. How flirt. How to confess. How to get noticed.

The only reason that he was helping with the competition was because he wanted to observe. The girls both obviously liked Akihisa. Maybe from them he could learn something.

Oh, yes Kouta was just here to observe.

* * *

Somewhere in the F classroom, Akihisa felt a tingle. Something big was about to happen

Or maybe he was just hungry

_**That's the end of the first chapter. I kind of rewrote it. By that I mean I just made it a bit longer. I was planning on making what I added as the next chapter. But I wanted you guys too see what everyone is thinking and I also just wanted to make the next chapter where the competition begins. Also I'm not always going to put everyone's' thoughts into to each chapter. I want the characters to stay kind of secretive, and show how they feel by their actions. Also I'm a yaoi fan and am planning on adding a couple in this story. It's not going to be big and just towards the end. But it will be there so just a warning on those who don't like it.**_

_**Please leave any comment/suggestions you might have. Like who should win or if I should add any other competitors. Next chapter should be up Monday the latest.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seducing Akihisa

Chapter 2: I Don't Mean to Be Pushy But...Give Me A Compliment!

Akihisa didn't know where everybody was. But it just made things easier.

You see currently Akihisa was trying to study. Akihisa didn't want to be the idiot of the school anymore. He also didn't want to be useless to his friends anymore.

Himeji was smart that was obvious. Minami would probably be even smarter if she knew Kanji. And although he hated to admit it Yuuji was probably smarter then Himeji. Kouta excelled in health and would in more if i tried. Hideyoshi wasn't dumb either but with his acting skills and not to mention beauty, it wasn't like he needed to be a genius to be helpful. Akihisa needed to catch up with his friends if he wanted to be of help. That and he didn't think he could survive another remediation with Iron Man.

So that's why he was currently sitting at his table trying to study. Math was easy. Most of the questions were multiply choice, so he was bound to get some right. And as for the rest, all he had to do was guess a number. It wasn't like there was an infinity number of numbers, right? After deciding that math was out, Akihisa cracked open a dictionary and decided to start on English.

"Seduction an act of trying to attract another person. In which sexual appeal and charm is used as a weapon. Hmm, I wonder if someone will act that way towards me one day... Next word ... to be unaware of your surroundings no matter how bluntly it is..."

* * *

Outside of the classroom Yuuji, Mizuki , Minami and Kouta were all observing Akihisa through a hole in the wall.

"There's the target. Are you girls ready?" Yuuji asked. The two girls nodded eagerly.

"I'm not. Sitting on those boxes made my back hurt." Kouta muttered while popping his back.

" Would you drop it already!"

"I'm just saying."

"So whats the first round about?"

"This first one is pretty simple. All you have to do is get Akihisa to compliment you."

"That's it?"

"Well there are rules. For example you can't directly ask Akihisa a question that leads to a compliment. You can't ask him 'how do I look today' or anything like that. Also the quality of the compliment determines the winner. If Akihisa tells Minami he likes her hair and Mizuki gets no compliment then Minami wins. But if Mizuki gets a compliment like "Your eyes shine like the sun then she wins. You guys ready?"

"Wait! I'm not ready my hair is a mess."

"Mine is too. Can we get some time before we start?"

"Nope. Sorry girls you'll have to do as you are."

"But you can't just spring something like this on a girl!"

"That's not very nice Yuuji! If I would have known I would have worn one of my newer

uniforms."

"And I would have bought a new hair tie!"

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would give us more time"

"Shut Up!" At this the two girls quieted down. "Look, the main point of this round is for you both to show that you guys don't need to try hard to get something as simple as a complement. Now who's first?"

* * *

Akihisa was thinking about quitting on studying and taking a nap. _No I am not a giver upper! I will not look up from these books no matter what!_

Mean while across the room Himeji was thinking how to approach him. She had approached him many times before, but this was different. This now counted any wrong move and she could lose it all. Oh, this was going to be hard!

"Hi Akihisa"

"Hello Himeji"

"You look nice today"

"Thanks, your hair looks nice."

"But you haven't even seen it."

" Hm?...Oh,I don't need to see it to know how good it looks. Your hair is always nice."

"..."

"Himeji? She must have left. Back to studying...Anencephalous.. that's got to be a fake word"

_Little did Akihisa know how much that word related to him._

* * *

Mizuki walked back to the others with a smile and a soft blush on her face. Minami didn't know what to think. _I don't need to see it to know how good it looks. Your hair is always nice._ What did Akihisa mean by that!? How was she supposed top something like that?

"That was good Himeji, but it would have done you better if he looked up."

"What do you mean? I got the compliment."

"Yeah, but if he looked up then it would have shown you had his complete attention."

"So in other words it kind of seems he said that just to get rid of you."

"Eh!?"

"Well, he seemed really into that book. If I was doing something I was really into, I would say anything to make someone go away."

_Crack_ And with that Mizuki's hopeful thoughts vanished.

"Well I would't put it like that _Kouta_, but yes. If he didn't even look at you how can you be sure he meant it. The quality of compliment the good, but I'm not sure about the meaning behind it."

_So that means if I get Aki to look at me and give me a compliment I could get the point'_

"My turn."

* * *

_'Okay so I just need him to look big deal'_

Minami walked into the the classroom and set her eyes on Akihisa. She walked up to him and waited for him to look up and notice her. She was preparing herself to give him a sweet smile or a soft giggle for when he did look up. Except he didn't. He just sat there completely ignoring her.

"HI Aki" she said a little louder then she meant. But it didn't seem like Akihisa noticed.

"Hey Minami"

Still not looking up.

"It's a lovely day" And still not looking up.

"Hey you know what's weird?"

No response.

"When you really take the time and look at someone. It's amazing how many things you notice when you look."

Still nothing.

"Here's an idea why don't you look at someone right now? Say someone that you've known for a while now"

"Uh huh sure."

"So why don't you look up?"

...

"Like now!?"

...

"...Aki Look at me!"

"Okay Fine! Stop yelling at me I don't need this kind of pressure!" Akihisa looked up with an annoyed expression.

"Now look at me. Notice anything?"

_Man, Minami is weird . But the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can go back to studying. Now lets see.'_ Akihisa looked at her. _From her maroon colored hair in a ponytail to her green eyes. 'Well her eyes are pretty. Like springtime grass. The perfect mixture of green not too light and with right amount of dark. Hmm..wait whats this!?'_

"I can't believe I never noticed!"

"What?" Minami said eagerly.

"They're perfect! The way they match. They're the right, size the right shade. How could I've never noticed before!? Just the way that they cling to your skin!"

"Why thank yo- ... Wait what do you mean cling?"

"Your socks of course! They're perfect!"

"My socks!?"

At this time Mizuki, Yuuji and Kouta entered the room each with a look of disbelief on their face.

"Does that count? It was a compliment."

"Yeah but it was directed to her socks."

"But her socks are a part of her."

"Unless her skin is permanently attached, I don't think it counts."

"It doesn't. Which means point Mizuki. Round one is over."

Upon hearing this Minami lost control.

"Aki...you IDIOT!" And then she attacked.

"Oww! Minami what did I do?"

"Well that's one round over. Kouta did you write everything down...Kouta?" Yuuji looked around to find the ninja had vanished.

"What's going on?" said Hideyoshi who had finally showed up. He was looking at Minami who currently had Akihisa in a death hold. "Why is-"

"Akihisa was being an idiot again."

"Oh, okay" Hideyoshi nodded understanding. He walked towards his seat, ignoring Akihisa's cries of pain.

"Hey Hideyoshi...You're looking as beautiful as ever..OOWWWwww!... WHAT THE heck Minami? I was just complimenting Hideyoshi's beauty! Oh no not my legs! **OOOOWWWwww!"**

_**And that's chapter 2. Mizuki won the first round but will she win the next one?**_


End file.
